


Web of Time

by SurpassTheStars



Series: Immortality Comes With A Price [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Immortals, Fantasy, Fun!, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Phil Has Three Sets Of Wings, Techno Is A Piglin Hybrid, Temporary Character Death, Whump, but it’s the supporting character who cares, if it’s even considered that, kinda but in the second part, no beta if we die well shit then, techno to phil: you are my daaad! You’re my dad! boogie woogie woogie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Phil was flying to somewhere, he didn’t know exactly but still let his wings carry him to a secluded area just out of the view of anyone. He landed atop a cliff, his wings (magnificent grey wings that look like they’ve been dipped in liquid gold at the ends, shimmering in a way nothing but a beacon can) folded behind him before he weaved their reality away until he needed them again.
Relationships: All platonic!, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Immortality Comes With A Price [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	1. Philza, Weaver of Time

There was the sound of giant wings flapping, the villagers stopped what they were doing to look for the noise. If you'd ask them they’d tell you it sounded like three or four sets of wings flapping in near synchronisation, they would say that it wasn’t a human and that it can’t be a human. They weren’t wrong, as three sets of wings carried what looked to be a man above the clouds just out of sight of the small sleepy village.

Phil was flying to  somewhere, he didn’t know exactly but still let his wings carry him to a secluded area just out of the view of anyone. He landed atop a cliff, his wings (magnificent grey wings that look like they’ve been dipped in liquid gold at the ends, shimmering in a way nothing but a beacon can) folded behind him before he weaved their reality away until he needed them again.

He sat down on the edge with a sigh, watching the sun reach its peak and the village that was nestled between the mountains became more active. The more he looked at the village the more he realised there was something wrong.

Frowning in confusion, he looked at the web of time carefully unravelling it with expert hands trying to find the error in it. He looked deeper moving and weaving until he paused, its web was cut off, this village shouldn’t be here it’s from-

_ (The sounds of clashing swords, his wings weave into this reality and he pushes himself off the ground. Phil pulls out his bow aiming it at the ever-shifting humanoids hitting one straight in the chest before he hears the scream and the world shakes with all its might. It’s not his scream but he feels the phantom blade embedding itself between his eyes–) _

He shuddered, taking a shaky breath but keeping his right hand firmly on the web, Phil closed his eyes using his free hand to rub the area between his eyes before getting back to work. This reality shouldn’t have hybrids much less hybrids of the nether.

The web shimmered and he started pulling again, weaving the loose ends into something solid. He wasn’t a Reality Weaver but he was strong enough to help this small village of piglin hybrids to stay out of sight. Phil sighed as he dropped the web back into place, scooting backwards and laying in the grass.

_ (The world was burning, he could feel the heat licking at his exposed legs and arms. The wildlife had run away when the first sounds of battle broke out and the bodies started dropping onto the ground. Phil clashed swords with the changeling again using the last of his energy to overwhelm them and push them onto the ground, disarming them and stabbing the sword deep into their chest.) _

He groaned, pushing his palms onto his face trying to get the memory out of his head, it’s been centuries since the ambush or as he had heard a city refer to it ‘The Battle Of The Scorching Lands’. He has yet to figure out what they had infused into their weapons to make sure the weavers were permanently dead, he had gotten lucky getting out of there alive.

The sun was setting, Phil would have to get up and leave soon he had only come here to clear his head and fix a disturbance in the web and he did both of those things, to an extent. He grunted as he stood up, willing his wings back into reality as he stretched both his body and wings, letting them extend fully and shimmer under the setting sun.

There was a small gasp from the bushes and he turned around quickly, shutting his wings and getting into a defence stance. 

_ (He quickly moved back out of the line of defence, his arm got hit and it should’ve started closing but the gash kept bleeding and he could no longer use his sword. The healers were frantically helping someone else with an open wound on their stomach when he wobbled near, one looked up before ushering him to sit down.  _

_ “They’re stopping our healing process with whatever’s in those weapons.” The healer said, wrapping his arm after cleaning it. “It’s blocking our magic, we have to move out before it wipes us out.” _

_ “I can’t leave this world to rot.” He said, the exhaustion evident in his voice. “Not when there’s still life on here.” Hot pain surged through one of his right wings, it felt like something was tearing it apart and he knew it was from his bond as the healer shuddered with him.) _

Quietly unsheathing his broadsword, a dark green handle with a heart engraved into its guard and runes into the actual blade that was slowly starting to glow a soft golden light, he walked towards the bush slowly as it shook again. The sun had fully set at this point and the only light was coming from his wings. Parting the bushes a flash of pink ran out pouncing on his face.

“That was so cool! Your wings are huge!” It was a child, his floppy ears and the tusks that were starting to poke out was a dead give away to where he came from. Phil nearly stabbed a child, a piglin hybrid while their sounder  _ (should he be calling them that?)  _ was just down the mountain and would be able to hear him. “Whoa, they’re so shiny too!”

Phil deflated, sheathing his sword and picking up the piglin hybrid that was trying to reach for his upper wings, setting them down on the ground in confusion. 

“Who are you? I’ve never seen a human with wings before! I haven’t seen humans before but I know they don’t have wings.” The piglin bounced around him studying him from head to toe, his pink hair slowly coming loose from his small ponytail. “I’m Techno! What’s your name?”

Baffled Phil slowly replied, “uh- I’m Phil nice to meet you techno. What are you doing up here? It’s late.”

Techno shrugged, sitting on the ground in front of Phil. “Everyone was talking about hearing wings and I saw something on the cliff so I came here to check it out!” Phil nodded along before standing up and reaching a hand out for Techno to take.

“Well come on, let’s get you back home.” Techno pouted but still stood up and grabbed his hand, “you might want to hang on.” He said before picking him up, extending his wings and shooting up into the air.

Techno squealed, shutting his eyes and holding onto Phil’s shirt when he started flying towards the little village down below. Phil smiled, “open your eyes Techno I won’t let you fall.” The piglin hesitantly opened one of his eyes before the other one opened and lit up looking around in awe at the view for a bit before the death grip returned when they dove down towards the village.

Stopping a meter off the ground, Phil slowly descended as the villagers rushed to surround him, swords out in warning. “Oh- hello-“ 

He didn’t have time to do so much as tuck his wings in before Techno jumped out of his arms grinning from ear to ear. “That was so cool! Can we do it again, Phil?”

The villagers gave him a wary look before lowering their weapons, one of the piglin hybrids– who looked more piglin than human, much like Techno had the pink hair, floppy ears and tusks but with a snout eyes nearly pupil-less– stepped forward. “Who are you and what were you doing with one of our kids?” He asked with a gruff voice.

“My name is Philza and Techno had snuck up on me while I was on the cliff.”

The man huffed before turning to the villagers and nodding, they all sheathed their weapons and backed off grumbling and groaning as they went back to their jobs. “I am Gerhard, the chief of our small village. Do not take offence to this Philza, but I will have to ask you to leave, our village hasn’t had the best experience with humans and you look much like one even with the wings.”

“Of course, I wasn’t planning to stop down here regardless. I thank you for not beheading me, chief Gerhard.” The man chuckled and nodded turning to walk into the village as Phil walked back and extended his wings again to leave. 

_ (He was back on the field, he was tired but so were the changelings. They were close to finishing all he needed was to kill the mind of the hive and this will be over.  _

_ “We need to pull back!” A weaver said, she was a weaver of reality if he remembered correctly. “We‘ll keep losing weavers if we keep advancing.” _

_ He was almost there. He wouldn’t give up on this world.) _

“Wait!” Phil stopped just before jumping up, looking to see Techno running towards him and gripping his pant leg, “you’re not staying?”

“Sorry buddy, I can’t stay.” He shook his head, slightly panicking when the piglin looked like he was about to start crying. “I’m sure we’ll meet again at some point, Techno.” The boy didn’t look convinced, he looked eight for goodness sake how did he perfect that face?

“How about this then,” Phil quickly unclipping one of his dangling earrings, the one that had a crossbow hanging at the end of it and handing it to techno, “keep this with you and when you really need me use this to summon me and I’ll hear it.” He finished pointing to the other dangling earring that was still on his ear, this one had a sword hanging at the end of it instead.

Techno looked at the earring for a moment before clipping it to his right droopy pink ear and nodding. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Technoblade, Paladin of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story of the blade but he’s stupid enough not to wear clothes that are warm enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired I started writing at 10 pm and it’s like 1:49 am

Techo exhaled as he left his hut, he could see his breath from how cold it was and he shivered. Ideally he would’ve stayed inside this winter his hybrid nature raises his core temperature and he gets cold too quickly for his liking.

Even so, the day before he got a knock on his door from the chief of the neighbouring human village asking for help. Techno didn’t like humans and was ready to turn them down but the chief had begged, most of the guards were on their last respawn and reincarnation would leave them defenceless.

Humans are weird, like all the creatures of this world they had respawns and reincarnation but they had more, Techno’s village of piglin hybrids had six respawns before they had to let their body be stored somewhere safe while it built itself back up and reincarnate taking all but the blurriest of memories with it. Humans had twelve, the most amount of respawns a creature has from what the world knows.

How do you lose almost all of your respawns to mobs when you have the highest number of respawns. He tugged his jacket closer to his body before starting his walk towards the entrance gate to the other village, his hut was the closest and he would’ve run but the heavy snow that fell during the night made walking harder than it should’ve.

The human village had appeared a few years back and despite the physical features of the hybrids they stayed near and sometimes visited, the only reason they haven’t been integrated into Techno’s village was his people’s reactions to humans. 

The village was much like his own, hidden between the mountain with enough houses to fit all of them and their shops, it’s louder here he notes as he walks through the small market set up in the town square. Techno spots a blonde man with a green jacket and he remembers Phil, the nice man that wasn’t a human who stumbled across their village some thirteen years ago, making a promise and then vanishing.

Techno _didn’t_ start walking faster out of the market and towards the walls.

The walls that surrounded the villages have seen better days, the blackstone carved and stacked up to block mobs from entering either village and then a wall separating both villages with a gate in the middle. The outer walls were chipping away, a clear sign that mobs have been trying to push through. 

A man, a guard most likely with the armour, was leaning against the wall scanning the area around before stopping to look at techno. The man smiled and started jogging over to Techno, the closer he got the more tired he seemed, light brown hair looking disheveled and grey eyes looking exhausted.

“You must be Techno, it’s nice to finally meet you.” A man in armour said extending a hand for a handshake which Techno begrudgingly accepted. “I’m Jase, the head guard here. Usually we’d handle the mobs pretty well but they’ve been coming in waves.”

He nodded, looking at the state of the wall and then back at the guard. “You needed help then?”

Jase nodded, “most of the guards are on their last respawn, we can’t go outside the field without risking more than we can afford.” 

Techno hummed, “how long do I have to prepare?” 

“Two or so hours, give or take.” He nodded, fixing his bag and started following Jase into the guard tower which was thankfully a lot warmer than outside was.

The place itself wasn’t anything special, a few training dummies in the middle of the room with swords and bows hung on the wall nearby. The level above seemed more like a makeshift strategy room, chairs pushed together around a large table with maps laid on top of it in a haphazard way.

“The other guards are patrolling right now, the ones on break are in the other towers so you don’t have to worry about running into anyone.” Jase said as he walked towards the table to point at a spot on the map just left to the villages. “This is where we think there might be a spawner, a hoard of zombies has been pushing through there every night recently so we think it’s newly generated.”

“Is the problem just with zombies?” Techno assumed it wasn’t but it never hurt to check. Jase shook his head and moved his finger slightly to the right placing it dead centre of the map.

“A bunch of spiders and skeletons have been popping up around this area no signs of creepers or spawners but no one has been able to get that far out with the weather.” Jase glanced at the window and stood up. “Right well, I need to go back to patrolling but I’ll be back to get you when we change shifts, take care.”

With that Techno was left alone again watching Jase climb down the ladder and hearing the door slam shut. He sighed and sat down on the chair taking his bag off and placing it near him, he really didn’t have anything to do so he opted to study the map and try to figure out the safest routes to and from the areas with the mobs.

True enough, not an hour into his stay at the tower Jase ran back in with the sun setting outside and Techno stood back up, pulling his crossbow out of the bag and holding it with his other hand, his main hand holding his newly sharpened sword.

The weather outside had gotten colder with the sun setting it was cold during the day but it’s all but freezing now, they walked out of the tower and towards the gate snow crunching under their boots and Techno stared at the glowing lanterns and smoke rising from chimneys with longing.

“There’s not many of us leaving tonight, I’m sure you’ve been told that most of the guards are on their last respawns. I have three left and the two others have two and three.” Jase finally spoke once they had gotten to the main gate, soon after two other guards came into view, one holding a torch and the other holding two swords. “There’s not much time for formalities so Techno, Sodic and Chael. Sodic and Chael, Techno.”

“Nice to meet you.” Chael said, much like the other two they looked tired, long black hair haistly tied and brown eyes with eye bags under them. Sodic nodded giving a smile smile, her grey hair was cut short and green eyes held some sort of determination Techno couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Well, let’s get moving, Techno you’re with me we’re going to the zombies, you two check out the thing with spiders and skeletons. And I can’t stress this enough, stay safe.” Everyone nodded before quickly splitting up, hoping to reach their locations before the sun fully went down.

The trek towards the supposed spawner was difficult for both of them, Techno with his higher core temperature due to being a hybrid and Jase for wearing iron armour without anything warmer than a shirt and pants underneath. Continuing further from the villages they would be able to see their breathe and lose the feeling of their fingers but they pushed on.

There was a spawner at the end, it was hidden inside a small crater on the side of the mountain the ashen blocks of the crater being a dead give away at how recent it had formed. When the moon reached its peak the spawner lit up with ancient magic and soon enough they were cutting zombies left and right. 

Techno tried to move inwards to break the spawner before they got overwhelmed with zombies, ideally he would reach the spawner fast enough to break it and then they could both back out of the crater and out of the danger of a respawn.

Realistically, he hissed as a zombie dug it’s nails into his arm grimacing before he swung his sword to cleanly behead it. The zombies were spawning rapidly and Jase looked just as tired as Techno felt, they would have to fall back soon but he was determined to get this spawner to break. 

Quickly switching out his crossbow for his pickaxe, Techno slashed a clear path to the spawner which was shining much brighter than before, _was it a full moon or something? Why is this so active_ , he groaned. His slashes were becoming more careless and unguarded now purely relying on muscle memory more than strategic attacks.

He was tired and it was extremely cold, so much so that the second he turned to break the spawner he failed to realise two things. One, when Techno broke the spawner he would be engulfed in darkness as the their torches were snuffed out by the wind, and two, twisting his body towards the spawner would leave him open to any attacks.

Usually he’d notice that very quickly and would try to figure out a way to break the spawner without putting himself in danger but his instincts had taken over and he acted three steps before he thought. Techno, in his mad dash to break the spawner had failed to notice the skeleton that was hidden in the shadows too busy trying to not get eaten alive by zombies.

The skeleton shot twice, hitting him once in the bicep and once in the shoulder. “Fuck.” Techno quickly broke the spawner moving towards the exit that had moonlight faintly shining through, the arrows hurt like hell but respawns were much worse to a hybrid than a few arrows. The zombies groaned as he stabbed through their heads and bodies proofing them into a heap smoke and rotting flesh.

He felt another arrow whiz past his ear as he continued his run to the mouth of the crater, he couldn’t risk it. Jase was in front of him, heavily favouring his right leg but sword still gripped tight in his hand, by the time they had made it back onto the snowy ground both leaning against the mountain to catch their breath the moon had started slowly setting.

“That could’ve gone a lot better,” Jase breathes out after moment of quiet. “We should get moving there’s a chance a storm will hit and it’s better to not be caught in it.”

Techno nodded, slinging Jase’s arm over his shoulder with his good arm slightly wincing when he moved his arm a bit too fast. They started walking back slowly towards the village, trying to get out of the coming snow storm as fast as they could in their injured states.

They had gotten half way through when the wind started to pick up and snow started to fall faster, whatever sunlight that was shining through the sunrise now covered in clouds and howling winds. Techno cursed again and they started walking faster hearing the telltale sound of mobs nearby despite the snow blocking their view of everything.

Techno did, however, see Jase being shot by an arrow from somewhere around him. He heard him sputter and gasp, grabbing at his chest where the head of an arrow was poking through, Jase painfully coughed before his body turned into ash and vanished. Well Fuck.

Pushing himself harder to get out of the danger area he wished he had warmer clothes because at that point he was more likely to get hypothermia than to respawn like Jase had done. The weather was picking up and it was getting harder to see, he shivered but he pressed on.

He lost track of the path soon enough and he couldn’t remember how long it’s been at all, after this he’s never helping humans it wasn’t worth the hassle. Was the snow getting harder to move in or was his body just getting more sluggish? It didn’t matter; he still had to make his way home.

Shivering more violently, his knees buckle under him and he’s thrown face first into snow. Techno scrambled onto his knees using his hands to try to wipe the snow off his face, he then tried to stand up but his legs wobbled too much to get him anywhere.

It was freezing and his thoughts weren’t comprehensible for him to get anywhere, all he could feel was the soft warmth of his earring. The one he had been given by Phil many years ago, he gripped it with his noninjured hand not realising how bright it started glowing as he begged Phil to come back like he had promised.

His hand dropped from the earring and he faintly heard the sound of hurried wings near him before he lost consciousness completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, on twt: what the hell is this I hate writing so much fuck this  
> also me on twt: hey I just spend like 3 hours straight writing :)


	3. Phil & Techno, Immortalised Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo last chapter pog :D
> 
> I’m going to start the second part of this series focusing on wilbur and fundy eventually,, probably,, most likely?

Phil urged his wings to go faster despite the howling wind pushing against him. His heart was pounding against his chest and the warm feeling he had was slowly fading making him panic even more.

He was glad to have been in this realm today, deciding to take a break from his hunt for another Weaver. Phil didn’t even know there _was_ a Weaver other than him but when he jolted out of his bed because of agonising phantom pain on his eyes he felt the need to start searching.

That took a long time, jumping realities when it wasn’t his area of expertise took a lot of effort and time from the Time Weaver, and he didn’t know exactly how long it’s been in this reality as time differs in every space he came to understand. Deciding to come home and take a break was going well until he felt his heart lurch from his chest one night just as the blizzard hit.

Pure instincts took over, that feeling was undeniably from a bond, his earring most likely, the one he gave to Techno and his child was in trouble. 

Phil had half the mind to shrung on his coat, a long dark grey one with a green rim, deactivated ender pearls encased in a gold outline hung on each collar with a chain running across that kept the coat secure, that he weaved his magic into to make sure it would be more durable in harsher conditions.

Running out of the door sword in hand, Phil didn’t know where to go but he ran quickly weaving his wings in and jumping up to start flying as fast as he could. He let his gut feeling take him farther away from his home and past Techno’s village, much to his confusion, but the warm feeling was growing the deeper he went into the mountains.

He was very certain the runes on his face and arms were glowing the bright golden colour they so rarely did, with how his emotions were going haywire. It's no surprise that the runes were glowing and that his wings were acting like makeshift beacons he used to navigate the darkening skies.

The walk from his cottage to the mountains would’ve taken half a day on foot at the very least but with his adrenaline filled body and three sets of wings he rapidly crossed that space in minutes, pulling the web of time back like a bow and launching himself despite his fingers aching.

When the warmth started fading he panicked even more, pulling the web so far he was almost afraid of snapping it, his fingers were aching and freezing from the ever growing blizzard but he didn’t dare stop.

Something tugged downwards at him, telling him to go down, he was close, so close, he couldn’t see much but he trusted whatever magic tied him to Techno so he dove. 

Locked his wings behind him and angled his body down and _dove_. His clothes flapped from the wind and Phil wished he had gotten something to tie his hair that was longer than he remembered it to be.

The wind was stingingly cold and the snow hardly let him see but he continued his dive, halting just a bit off the ground and flapping his wings to slowly descend onto the snow. There was something curled up just a ways away from him and Phil ran as best as he could to reach it.

Despite everything, the world fell silent as Phil dropped to his knees to huddle a cold Techno in dark coloured armour into him, wrapping his wings as a makeshift blanket while he attempted to shrug off his coat.

Techno was freezing, shivering so rapidly that Phil almost sighed in relief, hugging him close to his chest Phil could hear the rapid beating of his heart and fast, shallow breathing. “Let’s get you warmed up, buddy.” He muttered bundling Techno with his coat and picking him up.

Despite how bigger Techno has gotten Phil still managed to pick him up easily, he thanked the strength of his species before he went back to shielding Techno from the wind, spreading his wings once more and taking off towards his home making sure they radiate enough light and heat so Techno wouldn’t get any worse.

If you were to ask Phil, he would’ve said that he _didn’t_ let out a series of colourful words.

Phil deciding to get above the snow clouds even with how cold it would be at the very least Techno would not be hit with any more snow, the trip back home consisted of Phil cursing, muttering reassurances to Techno– himself–, and checking to see if Techno was still shivering.

The wings came in very handy, using two sets of them to fly and awkwardly wrapping one around Techno to help him warm up. This did force him to glow a bit slower but he still managed to get home a lot faster than he would’ve normally.

As panicked as he was, the flight home was less eventful than he expected, no obstacles or pauses. His house was a small, secluded thing that tucked in the forest that sat just behind the mountains of Techno’s village. The forest was a lot warmer than the mountains were since the snow clouds haven’t reached it quite yet.

Touching down on the ground, Phil hurriedly walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. He placed Techno on the chair he was sitting in and getting wood to start a fireplace, cursing as his hands were too shaky to use the flint and steel correctly the first couple of times. 

Phil turned towards Techno and noticed that he was shivering a lot less, at first he sighed a breath of relief before realising that his home still hasn’t fully warmed up. His wings flared up, flapping anxiously as he all but ran towards Techno checking his pulse only to find it getting slower.

Fucking piglin core temperatures. In a sheer moment of desperation, Phil tugged at the webs in his core pulling them forward with a shiver before doing the same to Techno with shaky hands.

His webs were a shimmering gold, a healthy, absolutely-not-human gold. Techno’s on the other hand was a mixture of ruby red and pale faded red and Phil’s heart dropped his wings flapping more rapidly out of distress.

“Shit, okay, stay with me here mate.” He muttered, taking a deep breath trying his hardest to stop the shaking in his hands before he grasped at Techno’s webs. “Fuck, this is fucking freezing.”

He unwove the still red strings, holding them above the web before making quick work of his own web. Most people don’t feel the webs that tie them to the world at all but people such as Weavers who are attuned to it feel it as a discomfort that runs across their body, Phil’s face quickly scrunched up as he started tugging at his own web, moving and unweaving it ignoring the jolts of dull pain that ran through him when he tugged too much.

Grabbing ahold of Techno’s loose webs he weaved it with his, pushing the energy back into Techno’s hoping it brings the colour back into the pale web. Phil sighed in relief once more as he saw the red web start shimmering with colour and slowly going back to how it once was.

His wings slowly folded back into place before he left to go heat up water for tea and move deeper into his room to get a warm pair of clothes. By the time he came back Techno was looking a lot better which was a relief, Phil started by taking off his dark armour trying his best to not make Techno jolt awake.

He set the armour aside before slowly moving Techno into a sitting position pausing slightly when he let out a soft grunt. “Right, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

Not wanting to keep Techno shivering, Phil opted to take off his wet shirt and immediately put on the warmer sweater he managed to find, only pausing slightly when he saw the amount of scars littering Techno’s body he wondered how long it had actually been since he last saw the hybrid.

Shaking himself out of the thought he helped put on the yellow sweater, one that was much bigger than him but it fit Techno snuggly. His pants were much more of a hassle but he still managed to swap them out for a set of more comfortable pants.

Phil wrapped him up in a blanket before walking into his kitchen to start making the tea and brainstorming just exactly _how_ he’s going to break it to Techno that their souls are now tied and that he is now also technically immortal, unless Phil dies, that is.

Perhaps half way through that, Phil realised that he isn’t in the same reality where he met the fox hybrid. Perhaps he realised very late, that this universe unlike the one with the fox, hybrids could actually respawn.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell everyone! i’ve got 1k words worth of world building in my drafts and i have been in constant brainrot over this 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/M3MENTOMORl) i scream a lot about this there


End file.
